Pu Songling
is an avatar in the ALICE China Branch. He had originally made plans to create the theme park Liao Zhai centered around ghosts, but due to a lack of funding and many technical problems, the park never opened, even though many worker AIs had been created. One day he was approached by mysterious figures, and all of the AI started turning into demon viruses while Liao Zhai became Ghost City. Pu Songling then commanded the demons within, and teleported Ghost City to be near Taixue in order to attack the Department of Heavenly Principles. Hei Shan, the first of the AI to become a virus, directs the demons under his control, including Painted Skin. One of the AIs managed to escape before turning into a virus, that being Nie Xiaoqian. Once Sima Qian, the adapter, Yan Chixia, Nie Xiaoqian, and Ning Caichen manage to defeat Hei Shan, Pu Songling appears and begins attacking the group with his demonic powers. During the fight, Hun Dun appears to say she will take over while Pu Songling should do his job, but after Hun Dun turns out to just be one of Hun Dun's puppets instead of the real deal, the group faces Pu Songling once more. He mentions that the work for the current phase is finished, and he has some extra time, so he will entertain them with the best fears. He ends up defeated and lying on the ground. Sima Qian than tries to extract the source of Pu Songling's power, but he gets back up and grabs Nie Xiaoqian by the neck, and blocking an attack from Yan Chixia. A strange hole appears above his head and Ban Chao appears, throwing watermelon bombs at his head and cutting off his hands. His hands regenerate, and he warns that a new chapter of fear is about to begin. He disappears, and Ghost City disappears with him. However, as Ban Chao soon notes, the moon in the sky had turned dark purple. Pu Songling had teleported Ghost City inside the Moon Palace with the assistance of Hun Dun, who had copied Lao Shan Daoshi's ability to break through any firewall and used it to bypass the Moon Palace's security. Once there, he used his demonic powers to possess Chang'e, although not before she was able to initiate "Emergency Process Level A". He kept trying to prey on her fears and hates and telling her to embrace it, but she never fully gave into the possession, albeit still being brainwashed. He then later attacked the Reactor Area, and turned one of the sun reactors into the AI Jin Wu. He then left to attend other business, but once Hou Yi used a weaker spell from Yan Chixia to break his hold on Chang'e, he returned and created a Ghost Field Space, with black fog knocking Hou Yi away from Chang'e and taking possession of her once again. He tells them that they might have succeeded had they used a stronger spell, but their unwillingness to hurt Chang'e is what led to their failure. Pu Songling continues to taunt Hou Yi, but Hou Yi insists he will not give in to his anger and fear, and asserts that Chang'e is the real hero and he won't let Pu Songling ruin what she's tried to do. After a long fight, Pu Songling is defeated, and Hou Yi catches Chang'e as she is freed. However, Pu Songling starts to get up, so Ban Chao fires more shots at him, but fails to do any more damage. Pu Songling marvels at Hou Yi's prowess as a hero, but says it is insignificant compared to the "Esteemed Power". Hou Yi and Chang'e then do a combo move to seemingly blast Pu Songling to pieces. Background Quest Appearances * Terror Reincarnated * A Ray of Light (Story only) * Dark Moon's Scar (Story only) * A Hero's Value Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia